Ready or not
by MarySue'sWorld
Summary: What if the doctor's call in "Symphony of Illumination" had been a different one? Robin and Barney try to cope with an unwanted pregnancy. While Barney tries to distract himself, Robin has to make a choice. "And let me tell you, kids. It wasn't easy."


So, this is my first try at this. I haven't been in the fandom for too long and English isn't my first language, either, but I just couldn't resist.

I'm sorry if they seem out of character or if there are some language mistakes. Be nice?

Chapter One: Suspicion Confirmed

„Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant"

Jim Cole

_Later that week, I was enjoying every second of not being pregnant by doing everything a pregnant woman wasn't allowed to do. I drank scotch, I smoked the most delicious cigar of my life and ate a whole plate of sushi all while watching „Teenage Mommies" on TV._

_I'm sorry, kids, but I was actually more than happy that I wasn't about to experience the same things these teenagers were._

_However, as I sat on the couch enjoying myself, I got a call..._

Robin's sitting on the couch, laughing about a young mother on TV. She's sincerely relieved that it isn't her who has to deal with all these problems. She is a tough woman, but she doesn't know if she could handle being a mother. Actually, she is pretty sure that she couldn't. She can't stand kids and the thought of stinking diapers and cracking four-inch nipples makes her shudder in disgust.

She takes another sip of her scotch and continues to watch young girls struggling with their babies.

„Ha! Sucks to be you, braces!"

She's still chuckling when her phone rings. She picks it up and holds it to her ear, sinking back down into the couch, the joyous expression never leaving her face.

„Ya-Hello!"

Then, she sits up and her smile vanishes.

„Uh... Yeah, I can come back in."

* * *

Her legs are impatiently swinging back and forth while they're waiting for the doctor to bring the results of her tests. Neither of them really dares to say a word, both lost in their own thoughts of horror, should the results actually confirm their suspicion.

They thought that they didn't have to worry anymore. But here they are, back in the same examination room, having the same fear they had only a week before.

They're not ready for this. Actually, Robin thinks she won't _ever_ be ready for this. It's not her, she's never been good with kids and the thought of having one of her own frightens her. She doubts that she'll be able to handle it, let alone be happy with such a constellation.

It would change everything, rob her life of everything she loves; scotch, late nights out…_freedom_.

And what would the others say? Ted, who wants kids so badly. They broke up because she didn't want them and yet, she would maybe have one of her own, with Barney of all people. Lily would be torn between joy and disappointment, Marshall probably, too. And Barney…

She takes a glance in his direction. He's standing right next to her, stiffly leaning against the counter and fumbling around with his cell phone, probably trying to distract himself from the same horrid thoughts she's having at that very moment.

Barney is not ready for this either, she concludes. Barney and her would be the lousiest parents a child could have.

Then, the door opens and Robin winces as she sees the doctor entering, holding some sheets of paper in her hands. Robin feels her heartbeat quicken and throws a desperate look at Barney, only to meet a similar, anxious expression.

The next few seconds could change their lives forever.

"Robin, we ran some tests last week…" the doctor starts and trails off. Barney nervously switches his phone from one hand to the other. Robin's heart beats violently in her chest and she feels a thin layer of sweat on her palms as she kneads her own hands.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The suspense is killing her and she desperately wishes for this to be over.

_Switch, switch, switch…_

Barney's phone goes back and forth between his hands.

Then, finally, the doctor looks up from her papers and meets Robin's eyes.

"I was wrong last week. You are pregnant."

_Clash!_

Barney's cell phone shatters as it collides with the gray tiles of the room. It shatters just like their hope of a false alarm...

* * *

AN: So, please tell me what you think. I'm still not sure where to take this. I originally planned for it to follow the episodes of season 7, however, I'm not really sure about this anymore. It might get boring if there are some parts of conversation taken from the original, although it would be interesting with the whole Quinn shebang. (shrugs) Although I have to admit that I haven't seen all season 7 episodes yet (sucks to live in Germany, I have no access to whole episodes (legally...) and they take SO LONG to dub the new stuff. We're like mid season 7 now and they just started playing it again from season one).

Just tell me what you'd like. I'm always open to suggestions.


End file.
